The Denial
by Hollyenders
Summary: Will is invisible at home, and lost at school. And he's just living day by day, until he meets a hot tempered delinquent named Sonny who changes his life for the... you'll just have to read.
1. The Day We Meet

**This is my new story I hope you like it. I don't know where I'm going with this but I will update daily. Don't judge Sonny's character just yet.**

My name is Will. William Horton. I guess this is where I tell you a few things about me. For starters, I'm seventeen years old, and I'm gay. I'm that one kid in school who's always walking with his head down, and his hands in his pockets. I hardly speak to anyone anymore.

I find words kind of pointless, unless they're written down on a sheet of paper. Then maybe, maybe they're worth something. Because spoken words fade away as soon as they're out of your mouth... but written words stay forever.

I had lost myself in one of my pointless, emotional rants again.

Speaking to the many voices inside my head had been something I'd done to pass the time lately. No, I'm not crazy or anything.. it just gets kind of lonely. Talking to myself is the only option I have. I made my way into the school, and to my locker. I tossed the books I'd been carrying into the neatly organized, clean locker, and then picked out the ones I needed for class. I turned around, and as I shut it, I let out a soft sigh. I made my way to class and sat down in the very back, just trying to stay invisible like I did every day. It bothered me to socialize with people like my classmates anyway.

I dozed off as the teacher began her lesson for the day, and didn't wake up until she placed the worksheet on my desk. I stared down at the many numbers, and began to jot down answers. School was easy for me; I guess you could even go so far as to say I was a nerd. Soon, I found myself doodling on the side of the paper, and when I caught myself, I stopped immediately, before quickly scribbling down answers for the next four problems, and finished the paper.

I sat at my desk, waiting quietly and patiently for the bell to ring and staring around me. I twirled my short dirty blond hair around my fingers, and began to think again. Just as I'd made it deep into my mind, the sharp tone of the bell brought me back to reality, and I threw my things into my bag, and stood up.

As I made my way out the door of the classroom, I heard some kids talking."So I hear we have a new guy today? You guys know his name and where he's from?"

"I hear he's from Oregon." someone else said. "I also heard he's been jailed three times!"

I kept walking, and wondered about the 'new kid' and if the rumors held any truth to them. After a few moments, I realized that yes, they most likely were, if this boy was the same one the other students had been speaking of.

He was loud. Very, very loud. The first thing I actually noticed about him was his loud mouth. The second, was his hair. His hair was black it was teased and stood out in sort of a cute way.

I stood staring at him for a moment, while he laughed and flirted with some chick. He was dressed in a pair of red skinny jeans, and his shirt was a simple white V-neck. His nails were painted black, and I wondered briefly if it was because he wanted people to pick a fight with him or if he just liked the color. The upper part of his right arm was covered by a tattoo of something, maybe a rose or flower.

After a moment, he caught me staring and I could tell for him, it was hate at first sight. "Y'know it's rude to stare!" He told me where I could go, and I quickly lowered my head and disappeared into the crowd. I heard his obnoxiously loud laugh behind me, and prayed we wouldn't get stuck in the same class.

It was just my luck that we did, and he chose to sit right beside me. I kept my head down, awkwardly trying not to make eye contact with the new guy. He was disrupting class all the way through, shooting spit balls, throwing paper, and passing notes. I tried my hardest to ignore it, but after awhile I got sick of it. I stood up, and asked for permission to use the restroom.

I left the room, and when I made it to the restroom, I locked myself in a stall and casually stood there, leaning against the wall. I swore under my breath when I heard his voice outside.

"Hey! Will! I know you're in here! Get out here. Now." He sounded angry. I didn't know if that was because he was just then, or because he was always angry. After a moment, I opened the door and stepped out to face him. I was prepared for a fight, even though I hated fighting...

"How'd you know my name?" I asked, and surprised myself when I realized how calm I sounded.

"Heard it around school." He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "So why were you staring earlier? You got a problem with me?"

I lost myself for a moment in his eyes... they were a sparkly brown , but so cold it was hard to see the beauty in them without also seeing the many battle scars behind them.

"Well?!" he growled, and I shook my head quickly. "Oh, um. No. N-no. Of course not!" I backed up and realized I felt the wall behind my back before I could cover as much ground as I wanted to.

I cowered against the tiled wall, and without meaning to, let out a small whimper.

"You're such a wimp you faggot!" He laughed.

I looked at the ground, a blank expression on my face. I had heard worse; that didn't bother me much. He advanced towards me, and drew back a fist. I closed my eyes, and waited for an impact, then I heard him laugh softly, mockingly. "I don't want to waste my time with you." He turned his back. "Name's Sonny, faggot. Don't forget it." He walked out of the bathroom, and I stood there quietly.

He could definitely bet that I wouldn't.

Why do all the hot guys have to be total jerks?

**Next Update: Nov/10. Reviews appreciated.**


	2. The Day He Saved Me

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites I love the support. Keep reading I now know** **where I'm taking the story.**

It had been a week since Sonny had moved to Salem High, and he was making it his personal obligation to make my life hell. I'd been scared to go to school for the past three days, but I was glad today was Friday at least.

"Hey faggot!" I heard him call out as I opened my locker. I tried to keep my head down and ignore him.

I flinched when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around, cowering under him. He was a good two inches taller than me.

Those eyes... I'd come to hate them.

He grabbed me by my throat and slammed me against the locker next to mine. "When I call your name, you answer. Am I clear faggot?" His face was inches from mine and his breath smelled of cigarettes. I nodded quickly, my breathing raspy and uneven.

He dropped me almost immediately, and kicked my legs out from under me. I let out a small noise as I hit the ground, and the air was knocked out of me. I pulled myself to my feet. and stared after him as he left. Surprisingly, I didn't feel hate for him... you would think a person would, after what he was putting me through. I just felt sad, and something else. My emotions were all messed up.

I wanted to be away from him. Not just because he always hurt me, it was.

I felt like I might fall for him if he stuck around for too much longer.

That was probably the stupidest thing someone would ever hear. After what he was putting me through, was it normal for me to feel this way about him?

I sighed and pushed the thoughts away. I wouldn't like him. I couldn't.

He was heartless, obviously. But at the same time, I found him to be a sort of enigma. He had no friends, not even followers like most people with his status do. Even the jocks and teachers were scared of him. He was dangerous, to put it simply. Every time I passed him in the hall, he was standing by himself, or beating some defenseless nerd.

My best bet was to just avoid him altogether, and I usually did a good job at it. He'd only caught me once that day. I was actually kind of happy as I walked out of the school, and cut through the ghetto part of town. My left leg was aching from where I'd landed on it wrong that morning, and even though it was more dangerous, this was the shortest route home.

I let out a small yelp of surprise when I was suddenly snatched into an alley.

Three large, well built guys surrounded me, and one held a gun. "What are you doing all the way out in this part of town kid?" One of them laughed arrogantly.

"I'm just...trying to go home..." I murmured quietly, my heart pounding so fast I thought it'd burst out of my chest any second now.

"Nice try. What've you got in the bag?" One of them grabbed my bookbag and poured out the contents onto the ground.

One of them stole what little money I had with me, while the others held me back. I wasn't struggling, I just hoped they'd let me out of the alley so I could get home...

"Please just let me go..." I sighed softly.

One of them hit me across the face, and I bit back a yell.

"What do you guys say we have a li'l fun with the kid?" The guy who had been stealing my money laughed bitterly, before tossing my bookbag into a Dumpster. At the moment, the only thing I could think of was how glad I was that I didn't have any textbooks in it. One of them grabbed my arms, and the other grabbed my feet. The first walked up to me, and hit me once, hard in the stomach. I let out a low moan, and doubled over, but wasn't able to retaliate. He laughed and slugged me in the face, and I fell over, blood clouding my vision. The other two started in on me, and all I could do was lay there helplessly.

I was nearly unconscious when I heard a familiar voice. "Back off!" I couldn't quite tell who's it was, but at that moment I didn't really care.

"What if we don't?" One of them scoffed. "Look, the little fag's boyfriend came to save him."

"I'm not gay, thank you." I could hear a slight sneer in the voice, and then as it went on, the guys seemed to be laughing. I couldn't see anything, I was still laying on the ground in agony. This was worse than Sonny had ever done.

Then I realized.

Sonny!

My eyes opened just as he threw a blow at the first guy, and the other two came running at him. One of them pulled out his gun, and the other lunged to grab Sonny's hands. He jumped out of the way, and seemed to flip over them. He made it behind the man with the gun before the other two even had time to react. He knocked the man's legs out from under him, and the gun went flying.

The other thugs fought to regain the gun, but it seemed like child's play for Sonny. He dove for the gun, and successfully grabbed it, before leaping to his feet.

"I suggest all three of you get out of here. Now. Unless, that is, you want your brains blown out." He snarled. "And if you ever, ever touch this kid again, I'll find you and slit your throats, then drop you in the lake outside of town. Try me."

The three thugs seemed shocked, but turned away and started to run.

"Wait." Sonny lowered the gun. "Give me the money back."

It didn't take him but once to give his order, and in a moment, the three dollars was in his hand.

"Now get the hell out of here!" He yelled.

When they were gone, he turned to the Dumpster my bookbag was in and dragged it out, gagging at the smell. He dropped it beside me, and then turned his back. "If you tell anyone at school about this, I'll slit your throat too." And with that, he was gone.

**Next Update: Nov/11. Thanks for reading**


	3. The Stray Cat

I had fun writting this chapter, stay tuned...

After Sonny had left, I pulled myself into a sitting position and brought a hand to the side of my head. I winced away when I felt a gash there, and looked down at my hand, now covered in blood.

It seemed to me that the only reason Sonny had saved me was because he liked to fight, not because he actually cared about me. No, definitely not. He didn't care. He'd made that obvious from the way he'd treated me the past week. I tried to pull myself to my feet in order to make my way home, but my leg was twisted at an odd angle, and I felt sick.

I hurt all over. Part of me wished Sonny was still here.

After I rested for awhile, I pulled myself to my feet and limped home. It was a struggle to make it upstairs into my room, and when I finally did, I fell onto my bed and shut my eyes tight.

My clothes and skin were stained with blood, and I felt like I'd been run over with a steam roller, but I wasn't going to start complaining to my Uncle Eric when he got home.

Eric worked constantly to pay the bills for us since my parents had died six and a half months ago. My dad was killed in an armed robbery, and shortly after his death, my mom committed suicide. Eric is my mother's brother in she left him as my guardian, and he was doing all he could to raise me and get me through school. I appreciated what he was doing for me, and sometimes we got along, but for the most part, I was just invisible to him.

He never really spoke much to me about anything. He just worked, came home, ate dinner, and went to bed. On the weekends, he left to hang out with friends and go to parties, so I never spent time with him then either.

But like I said, with all that aside, I do appreciate what he's doing for me. I felt myself falling asleep, and didn't try and hold back; I needed to sleep.

I woke up to Eric standing over me, his arms crossed. "Will."

He seemed upset, and I wondered why, until I remembered the blood and the bruises covering my body.

"What happened?"

I pulled myself into a sitting position and pain shot through my body. "It was just a fight, I'm fine.."

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"Some... some people I ran into in town. It's nothing, I'm fine. I fought them off." I lied. Eric was really gullible, or at least acted it. I could tell by the look on his face he didn't believe me this time, but I just smiled convincingly.

He sighed and stood up. "I just came to make sure you made it home. I'm going out for the weekend. I'll be home Sunday. Don't get into any trouble or anything." He scratched the back of his head calmly. "I'll see you then kiddo." He walked out of the room, and stopped in the doorway. "Oh, and Will.. check the garage when you get up.

I've got a surprise for you." I could see the slightest hint of a smile on his face before he shut the door behind him.

After I'd woken up a little bit, I pulled some clothes out of my dresser and went to get a shower. I turned on my radio and put in an a CD, leaving the bathroom door open so I could hear the music.

I felt a lot better after I'd washed all the blood away, but I still felt extremely sore from the beating I'd taken. After I'd turned my radio off, I was about to walk downstairs and make myself some dinner when I remembered Eric's words.

_ "Check the garage._ _I_ _have a surprise for you."_

I sighed and stepped out into the garage, flipping on the light switch when I walked out. I heard a small mew, and looked down to see a cat carrier.

A note sat on top, but I ignored it, for the time being. I frowned, and knelt down in front of it. A small, long haired calico kitten stared back at me with bright brown eyes just like Sonny. I couldn't help but smile a little.

I opened the cat carrier door, and picked the kitten up. She purred and cuddled into my arms, and I laughed quietly, before walking inside.

I wondered if she'd been fed, and picked up the note to see if Eric had told me anything helpful.

_ "Will,_

_ I found the cat on the side of the road, and didn't know who it belonged to. I guessed you'd want it. I know you said you wanted a cat awhile back, but I didn't know if you still did or not. Anyway, she's yours. There's cat food and stuff in the bag beside the carrier, and some toys too."_

I read the note over several times, and then looked around for the bag. It was a small, plastic grocery bag, full of several cans of cat food and a few toys for the kitten.

I stood up, the kitten in one hand and the bag in the other, and walked into the kitchen. "So you're a stray huh?" I murmured to the kitten.

Her only reply was a soft meow, and I kept talking to her quietly.

She meowed again when I set her on the counter before pulling out a bowl and some milk. I poured some milk into the bowl and set it in front of her.

While she drank, I realized just how skinny she was. She looked about two and a half months old, and she was half starved. I wondered to myself how long the poor kitten had been wandering the streets, and silently thanked Eric for bringing her home instead of leaving her there.

After she finished her milk, she yawned and curled up on the counter, and I picked her up and tossed the bowl into the sink. I carried her to the couch, and sat down, scratching her behind the ears, and turned on the television. It was late, around ten o'clock. The kitten sat curled up in my lap. She was asleep, purring quietly, and after awhile, I pulled a blanket over me and laid down across the couch. It wasn't long before I was asleep too.

**Next** **Update: Nov/12**

**I decided to give Will a cat because I thought it would be sweet and I have one I think it shows** **that Will is just a loving person. Thanks for reading**


	4. The Day At My House

**Thanks again for the support of the story I love reading your feedback. Enjoy**

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, and it didn't surprise me when I tried to get up and couldn't move at all.

I was so sore from the beating the thugs from yesterday, along with Sonny at school, had given me that I was completely immobile. I found it very surprising, however, that I was actually in a good mood. Maybe it was the kitten curled up on my chest who lifted my spirits.

Speaking of which... I thought. "You need a name." The kitten's eyes opened to stare at me, and her tiny tongue flicked out of her mouth to lick her nose. She let out a small mewl, and I laughed quietly.

"How about...?" I thought, but nothing came to mind. I sighed and forced myself into a sitting position. I thought through all my favorite TV shows, movies, My favorite authors, and finally came to a conclusion. "Maka." It was simple, I don't know what it means but I like the name. The kitten purred and licked my hand and I petted her for a moment before picking her up and walking outside. I was in my pajama pants, but I had no shirt on, but I was sure Maka needed to do her business, and until I could get a litter box, I'd just have to deal. She walked around quietly while I sat on the front steps watching her and letting the sun ease the soreness of my aching body.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw a motorcycle come to a halt in my driveway. I got to my feet and picked up the kitten, cradling her in my arms. I wondered who it was for a moment, until he took his helmet off.

Of course. Sonny had come to pay me a visit.

He hung the helmet on one of his handlebars and walked up to me. He stopped in front of me, and his eyes went from mine to Maka's. She blinked at him. He stood there for a moment, awkwardly toying with one of his black fingerless gloves. The leather jacket, black jeans, and combat boots he was wearing only added to his creepy aura.

He cleared his throat, and then spoke. "How are you from uh... from yesterday?" He shifted from foot to foot.

I shrugged. "Sore..." I looked down at Maka, who was still staring at the stranger dressed in black in front of her.

He ruffled his hair and let out a sigh. "Uh.. so.. I just saw you sitting here and figured I'd stop by, ask you how you are..." He reached forward and scratched Maka behind the ears while I stared at the ground awkwardly.

"Um.. do you want to come in or..?"

"I guess," he muttered nonchalantly.

I turned around and made my way up the steps and back into the house, with my head down. I set Maka down and she ran over to the couch, climbed up the arm, and sat there watching us both.

"Do you want something to drink or...?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged. "I'm good." He took a seat on the couch, and I sat down on the other end."So about yesterday..." he started.

"How bad were you hurt..?"

"Not too bad... I've been beat up worse.." I winced away when he touched the bruise on my cheek, partly because it hurt and partly because I was scared he'd hit me. He pulled away quickly, and apologized.

After a moment, he spoke. "You know the only reason I am the way I am at school is to keep my rep. It's nothing personal against you."

I looked away and tried to ignore him as he went on. "You actually seem like a pretty decent person..." He paused.

"Where are your parents?"

I looked up at the mention of my mom and dad. "You mean my older brother. He's out partying. My mom and dad are dead." I looked away, trying to look void of emotion.

"I.. I'm so sorry..." He put a hand on my arm. I flinched away again, and I heard him let out a heavy sigh. "You know you don't have to act like it hurts you just to be touched by me."

I stared at my hands without answering. "Is it true you've been to jail?" I blurted out. I didn't know where it came from. It just... escaped somehow.

He looked taken aback. "I... yeah. I've been once to jail, twice to a juvenile detention center back in Oregon. You wanna know what for?" I was surprised to hear eagerness in his tone. I shrugged slightly, and nodded. "I guess..."

"I went to juvy when I was twelve, for four months. I robbed a small gas station on the outskirts of town. I went to jail when I was sixteen for cocaine possession." He gave me a proud smirk, and I frowned.

I started to ask about the third time, and then stopped myself.

I probably didn't even want to know.

He shrugged and stood up. "Wanna go to the park or something?"

I looked at him. "Why the sudden eagerness to hang out with me? Yesterday you were calling me a faggot and tripping me in the school hallways."

"I told you dude. I have to keep my rep. You act tough, you don't get challenged. By anyone. Plus. I kind of feel like... I don't know.." he shrugged. "You seem like a pretty cool guy.

I want to get to know you more."

"Just go.." I murmured, and he shrugged. "Whatever. Change your mind, talk to me." He walked out the door, and I shut my eyes. I regretted making him leave. Sure, he was really hot tempered and annoying, but part of me found it kind of cute.

I felt Maka nuzzling my hand, and sighed. "What am I going to do about him?"

**Next Update: Nov/13. Thanks for reading**

**The reason why I named the cat Maka is because it's my mother's name. I thought it would be** **cute**.


	5. The Day At The Park

I** just really wanted to update again today I know you will be happy about that. Enjoy**

After awhile, I got to my feet and walked to my room. I needed to get dressed. Even if I was going to hang out at home all day, there wasn't any harm in putting on some decent clothes.

I plundered through my closet, searching for an outfit, and picked out a White shirt with the American flag, and some dark blue jeans. I threw the clothes on and looked around for my gray boots and some socks.

I really needed to clean my room.

I pulled on my shoes and socks, then grabbed my jacket and walked back downstairs. Maka sat on the bottom stair, licking her paw in a repetitive, monotonous motion. I sat beside her and watched, and she jumped off the stair and started batting at my shoelaces.

I couldn't help but grin as I watched her; she was obviously very amused by the shoelaces. I picked her up and she squeaked and batted at my hand as I scratched her behind the ears. Her tail lashed back and forth.

I set her down and got to my feet. I still felt sore, but there wasn't really any point in staying at home all day; I'd just get bored. I walked out to the garage and brought Maka's cat carrier back inside, and put her inside. I would have let her stay out, but I didn't want to risk her making a mess in the house. She cried as I walked out the door, and I almost went back to let her out, then decided against it. She'd be okay for an hour or so.

I shoved my hands in the pocket of my jacket, and walked down the sidewalk with my head down. I didn't know exactly where I was going, I was just walking. I ended up at the park, and sat down against a tree, wondering about the enigma that was Sonny.

Was he really as bad as he seemed? Or was he just trying to hold up some worthless reputation?

I didn't have the slightest idea, and it bothered me. He had saved me, but he had also spent the last week making my life hell. Was it all for a reputation?

Why would he want the reputation of a criminal anyway? I thought back to his words earlier. "You act tough, you don't get challenged."

I was brought back to reality as the devil himself sat down beside me. "So, you change your mind?" he asked.

I wondered briefly how he always managed to find me, and then frowned at him. He was dressed in a black and Gray shirt, blue converse, sunglasses and a pair of black jeans.

He only laughed. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just... seems like you're following me."

He gave an arrogant smirk. "I told you I was going to the park. Technically, you were the one who followed me."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lighter, and after lighting it, took a long drag.

I coughed and he looked at me. "The smoke bothering you?"

I shook my head and held in another cough. "No."

He shrugged and finished the cigarette before dropping it beside him and stomping it to put out the ashes. I frowned.

"Why do you smoke?"

"It's an addiction. You start, and it's really hard to stop." He looked over at a group of little kids who were chasing each other around in circles.

"Hey, I'm having a party at my place tonight. You wanna come?"

I thought for a moment. Parties really weren't my thing...

"Who's coming?"

"Only the best." He winked at me. "Some of the basketball team and cheerleaders. I figured it'd be a chance for you to, y'know, get some friends. You never really talk much at school."

I scratched my shoulder. "I don't talk much because I don't like anyone there, and no one likes me either."

He sat quietly for a moment. "Well come anyway, okay?" He got to his feet and offered me a hand.

I stood up without his help and he dropped his hand to his side.

"Why do you want me there so badly?" I asked.

He shuffled from foot to foot. "Just.. I don't know."

I felt my stomach flop and bit the inside of my cheek. Was it from nervousness or something else? I mentally slapped myself before answering. "I uh... I don't know where you live."

I tried desperately to think of an excuse, any excuse.

He laughed. "Is that your only excuse?" He paused for a moment. "Come on Will... please?" His tone was pleading. I looked away quickly, but felt myself giving into him. "Fine... I'll come." I sighed.

He smiled and I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Really?! Great!" He gave me his address. "Hey, be there around six thirty alright?" He leaned in, and to my complete surprise, hugged me.

I felt my heart stop for a moment, but as quick as he had leaned in, he was gone. Before I could say something else, he was walking away.

I stood in shock for a moment, and when I finally came to my senses, the only thought that came to mind was that he had actually hugged me.

Maybe I was wrong about him all along, Maybe he is a nice guy.

**Next Update: Nov/13**. **Thanks for reading**


	6. The Day Of The Party

**So happy with response to this story. Enjoy**

I almost considered not showing for the party that night. It's not like anyone would miss me... maybe Sonny would. I doubted it.

I sprayed myself down with some cologne and put on a blue and black button down shirt. I was still wearing the jeans I'd worn earlier, but I wanted to look decent anyway.

As I brushed my hair, I felt Maka nuzzling my leg, and reached down with one hand to scratch her behind the ears.

She purred.

Leaving her at home by herself on her first full day here seemed like cruel and unusual punishment to me- after all, she was just a kitten- but it wasn't like I could take her with me to the party.

She'd more than likely end up as the basketball teams' newest ball. I'd heard on more than one occasion the star-player Steven Davidson- talk about how he'd shot cats that come in his yard.

It was pitiful really, the regard some people had for life.

I picked Maka up and stepped out of the bathroom, flipping the light off as I did so. I carried her to her cat carrier, put her inside along with a small bowl of food and water, and stepped out the door.

It was cold. The chilly October air blew fiercely, and it looked as if it might start pouring any minute. I hurried down the street, hoping to avoid the storm, and as I walked with my hands shoved in the pockets of my leather jacket, I heard the rumbling of a motorcycle come closer and closer.

Sonny stopped and made a quick U-turn, riding slowly beside me, and yelling over the roar of the engine. "I thought you wouldn't show!"

I shrugged and didn't answer.

"Get on, I'll give you a ride." I looked at him before hesitantly hopping on the back. He handed me another helmet out of the saddle bag, and I put it on and tightened it up.

I awkwardly wrapped my arms around his waist and he started driving. With the speed he was going, it wasn't long before we'd made it back to his house.

I hopped off the motorcycle and handed him his helmet. He took it and quietly shoved it back into the bag, before hanging his own on the handlebar. "Come on." He motioned for me to follow him, and I did so.

Before we walked in, I could already hear the music, and I hoped briefly that there wouldn't be too many people here. I was wrong. The whole basketball team had shown, along with most of the cheerleading squad, and several other populars.

As I followed Sonny inside, I heard someone yell, "Hey! Sonny! What'd you invite that loser for?" I looked up and saw the pack of the basketball team, and then it was no surprise he'd challenged Sonny.

I saw regret flash in his eyes as Sonny started towards him. I realized than he was very, very strong.

He picked the basketball player up off his feet by the collar of his shirt, and slammed him against the wall with such force I heard the pictures on the wall rattle. I heard him say something to the boy in a hushed whisper, and then he dropped him and came walking back casually to me, as if nothing had ever happened. "Come on."

We walked into the next room, and I shot a fearful glance at the guy, now sitting quietly against the wall with his head down. Sonny led me upstairs, and into his room. He shut and locked the door behind us, and I felt kind of nervous at first, until he opened the window and stepped outside.

He sat down on the roof, and looked back at me. I hesitated for a moment, then sat down beside him.

Slowly but surely, I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder, and I wondered just what exactly he was doing. I leaned against him, and I could have sworn I saw him smile.

He cleared his throat. "So uh.. are the rumors true?" he asked quietly, and I frowned at him.

"What rumors?" Worry clouded my mind. If he found out I was gay... that'd be the end of me. He was the closest thing to a friend I'd had since last year. I wasn't about to lose that now.

"Word around school is that you're gay." He watched the streetlight across the street with intent eyes, trying to sound casual.

I frowned. "Oh. Um.. I'm not.." I didn't know whether to deny it, or admit it, so I just did the first thing that came to mind. The effects of my denial would either be good, or bad, depending on his own sexuality.

I stopped myself. Did I mean Sonny might be gay? No. No, no, no. Sonny wasn't gay. He probably jumped gay guys for the fun of it.

His expression remained nonchalant, and his arm removed itself from my shoulder. "Oh." He sounded slightly disappointed, and I wondered why. He was always great at hiding his emotions.

So why let them show now?

I looked at him. "Are you?" I blurted. Second time I'd done that around him. I slapped myself mentally.

_"Me?_ _Gay?" His voice rose and he gave a shaky laugh. "Not in a million years."_

_I fro_wned. So he was in denial too. He made it way too obvious.

Should I tell him? Or should I keep it a secret? That "rep" of his was obviously way too important to risk; I was certain that if he was gay, he'd hang himself before he told anyone.

"So where are your parents?" I changed the subject.

"My parents? Oh. Dad's is a attorney who disowned me when I went to jail and Mom is either alive or dead who the hell knows."

So he had a messed up life too.

"I live with my adopted parents." He shrugged. "They're scared of me. So if I tell them to leave for a few hours, they do it. No questions asked." He looked at me. "You know, everyone seems to be scared of me. Except you. Why?"

I looked at my hands. "You just never really gave me a reason to be."

"So it doesn't bother you at all that I-" he stopped abruptly.

"Never mind."

I looked at him. "Have been to jail?"

He shook his head. "One of the reasons I went to jail. I didn't tell you this."

I frowned. "You know you can trust me."

His eyes darkened, and he sighed. "You don't want to know. I have a really messed up past. I don't want you to see that side of me."

"Why do you care so much about me anyway?" I asked.

"Because..." he let out a sigh. "I just. I don't know. There's something about you that's different. Look, if you're sure you want to know, I'll tell you, but please... please don't think badly of me for it."

I nodded slowly.

"I've been to jail twice. Been to juvy twice too. The second time I went to juvy, my old man just wanted to get rid of me. He was sick of me.

I don't think he wanted that for me, no matter how many times he talked to me, or sent me to a therapist but nothing worked.

I went there for a few months, was let out, then some people came and adopted me. That's the first part. This is... this is where it gets bad.

I was walking home from the bar one night when I was seventeen. I had a fake ID to get in, so age wasn't a problem. I looked old enough, and even if I didn't, everyone in town knew my name. They'd have let me in. I came across this group of girls, and there was a guy there with them. I was drunk, and wasn't thinking. So the guy decided it'd be a good idea to pick a fight with me. He called me a few names, and I pulled a gun on him.

I shot him Will. I killed him, just because he said something I didn't agree with. The girls all ran... I don't remember much other than that."

I felt as if I might puke. Sonny the vigilante really was a criminal.

**Next Update: Maybe another chapter later on today. Thanks for reading**


	7. The End Of The Party

**I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy**

I sat staring at my hands, my head spinning. I thought I heard him sobbing, but when I finally managed to look over at him, he was laughing.

"I never killed anyone..." he muttered. "Sorry, I have a really sick sense of humor at times."

My hands were trembling. "Th.. then why did you get put in jail?"

He let out a sigh. "Oh, the fight.. that really happened..." He scratched his head. "I shot the guy in the leg... he didn't die, but he had to go to the hospital, and I got jailed for a few months..."

I felt sick to my stomach, but not as sick as I had a moment earlier.

He went on after a moment. "I'll kill him if he ever crosses me again though..."

"Where were you when that happened?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, I was a few towns over. I've been here, in this area, since last January, just moved to this town about a week or so ago though."

He shrugged again, and reached into his pocket. He took out his lighter, and began to play around with it, watching the night sky above us. "You want something to drink or eat?"

I shook my head. "I uh... no, thanks. Not hungry.."

He stood up. "I'll be right back, kay?" He ducked through the window and I sighed and laid my head on my knees. After a moment, he came back with two beers, and passed me one. I stared down at it for a moment. "I uh.. don't drink..."

He looked at me and frowned. "Come on, it's just one."

Trying to be polite, I opened the can and pretended to take a sip of the sickly sweet smelling drink. I held my breath to stop myself from gagging, and set it down on the window sill behind me.

I heard the music from inside the house. And Sonny starts to sing quietly.

His voice was really, bad but it was cute that he was trying. I watched him quietly as he sang, and when the song ended, he looked at me and shot me a smirk. "I'm really good at singing, I know."

Arrogant much? I laughed to myself at his remark. It was funny how we were so much different... but maybe that was why I was starting to fall for him.

Wait. Was I? Sonny. The most popular, feared guy in the school. He was probably straight.

The only thing that may have given me a hint was his black nail polish, and the thin line of eyeliner surrounding those dark brown eyes. He had something, more than one something, that made me attracted to him.

He stood out. Majorly. He made people follow him. He was strange. But in a good way.

"Yeah..." I murmured as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Hey, it's getting late." He stood up carefully and slipped back through the window sill. I followed, and he offered me his hand.

I took it, and I could feel the sparks. I looked at his eyes, and he looked back in mine. Wondering if he could feel it too, I stood there for maybe a moment too long, holding his hand loosely.

He pulled away quickly and cleared his throat. "So uh.. can I walk you home?" He asked, almost so quiet that I couldn't hear. His gaze faltered and he shifted as he stared at the ground.

"Oh.. um.. of course." I smiled briefly. "You sure everything here'll be okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, no biggie." He turned around and walked out into the hall. "Let's go." He shut his door behind him, and we made our way out of the house.

As we walked down the street, he seemed edgy, nervous even. "Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"What? Oh. Yeah. Fine." He replied a little too quickly. "Just this girl."

I felt my heart drop. "What about her?"

He shrugged. "She's really amazing... quiet, sweet, y'know. I flirt a lot with all the other girls in school but I mean.. her..."

He paused.

I felt a lump forming in my throat and pushed it away. I shouldn't care that Sonny likes a girl. It's obvious...

"I really like her. A lot. But she'd never love me back." He looked at the ground and laughed bitterly. "She's the total opposite of me..."

"Who is she? Maybe I know her.." I walked with my head down.

"Huh? Oh.. uh.. her name's.." he paused, then quickly blurted. "Angel. Yeah... that's her.."

I didn't know of an Angel that went to school with us, but I shrugged and nodded.

I thought I heard him sigh in relief, and I cleared my throat as we reached my driveway. I turned towards him. "So.. see you at school?" I asked.

He nodded quietly. "Mhm." His head was down, and I blinked as I saw a tear drop onto the sidewalk below.

"Are you su-" I started, but he cut me off. "I'm fine okay?! Go take care of your kitten or whatever it is you do on the weekends."

He spat and turned around, and I winced. That felt like a physical slap to the cheek. "Bye.." I murmured quietly, and he didn't reply.

I walked into the house and fed and watered Maka, took her outside, and then went back in, all in a period of about fifteen minutes or so.

I went into my room and shut the door behind me, carrying the kitten with me. After I stripped down to my boxers, I laid on the bed and pulled the blankets over me. I was exhausted, and still a bit sore from the day before... but most of all, I was worried about Sonny.

Maybe that was what helped me fall asleep so quickly, with my dreams haunted by a shadowy vigilante who really wanted to do some good in the world, despite his efforts to appear heartless and careless.

**Next Update: Nov/14. ****Thanks for reading**


	8. The Night At My House

**I think this is such a cute chapter. 50 reviews thank you so much I love that I can write** **something you love too.**

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was still dark outside. I glanced over at my nightstand to check the time. The clock read 2:50 AM. I laid in bed for about fifteen or twenty minutes before I realized I wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

I pulled myself into a sitting position, and looked at Maka, who was curled up on the end of my bed. Her calico tail was tucked over her nose, but those bright wide eyes told me she was awake.

I stood up and pulled on a shirt and some sweats, then my shoes and walked outside. The cool air almost made me turn back for a jacket, then I decided against it. I wouldn't be out long.

I did this a lot. When I couldn't sleep at night, I'd walk around the block or something, and then come back home. Tonight, however, something told me to walk to Sonny's. I ignored the voice at first, and then after arguing with the impulse, I finally agreed. I walked down the sidewalk, and made it to his house in about twenty minutes or so.

I was surprised to see him sitting on the roof, watching the sky. I thought he'd be asleep by now.

Why did I come here again? I asked myself as I watched him, hidden behind a small tree.

After a few moments of watching him, I finally brought myself out from behind the tree, and Sonny's eyes instantly met mine. He glanced behind him, and then jumped off the roof. He landed and rolled, then stood to his feet, all in a very graceful manner. He made his way over to me.

"What are you here for?" He stood with his arms crossed.

"I honestly don't know." I shrugged and laughed quietly.

"You should go." He sounded kind of angry, and I wondered why. Earlier he'd acted happy to be around me.

"Oh." I looked at my feet.

"My.. uh... parents.." he made up a quick excuse, then let out an angry sigh. "Forget I even said anything... I'm sorry, I'm being a douche." He turned his back, and paced once or twice before looking back at me.

I cleared my throat. "I'll go. Sorry.. I was... I just woke up and needed to get out."

His gentle laugh surprised me. "Obviously."

I frowned and brushed my fingers through my hair.

"Come on. Let's go on a walk or something." Sonny turned his back, and I followed him quietly. I fell into step beside him as we walked out of his driveway, and began following the quiet street.

"You know... you're the only one I feel like I actually get along with here." He stared at his feet as he walked, and I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, most people act scared of me, or try to challenge me. You acted scared at first but... now you're just.." he trailed off and shrugged.

I shivered as the wind picked up suddenly, and Sonny took off the hoodie he'd been wearing and handed it to me. Underneath, even in the dim light that the streetlight put out, I could see his muscular body. I put on the hoodie and thanked him, not sure what else to say.

Somehow, we managed to wind up back at my place, and instead of letting him leave, I invited him inside. "I know you're cold. Come in for a few and warm up."

After a moment of hesitation, he accepted the offer, and followed me inside. I took off his hoodie and handed it back to him, and he set it down on the table beside the couch instead of putting it back on. I sat down on the couch, and he sat down beside me. "So.. uh..." He rubbed his bare arms, still covered with goosebumps from the chilly air outside.

"Yeah?" I asked, and he shook his head.

I looked down at my hands, and slowly turned my head towards him, trying not to be too obvious. It didn't take me long to see the long scar running from his shoulder, down his back, and disappearing under the waistband of his jeans. "What happened there?" I asked quietly, and he turned his head to look at me.

"Y'mean the scar? I.." he paused and let out a sound that seemed to be a mixture between a grunt and a sigh."Don't want to talk about it."

The scar looked vicious, and though it had obviously been there for awhile, maybe years, it was hardly faded. I started to reach out to touch it, then stopped myself.

Sonny laughed. "Go ahead." I frowned, and ran my hand down the long scar, starting at the tip and making my way down to the small of his back. I felt him shiver under me, and pulled away. "You cold?"

He scratched the side of his neck. "A little."

I pointed to his hoodie, and when he shook his head, I cursed mentally. Those muscles were taunting me.

He stood up. "I should get going..."

Disappointment flared inside, and I tried to ignore it. "You don't have to go. I mean, if you wanna stay the night or something..."

"I..." he sighed and shrugged. "I don't really feel like walking home..." He shot me a slight grin.

"Come on." I returned the grin, then stood up and went to look for a blanket and pillow for him.

**Next Update: Nov/15. Thanks for reading**


	9. The Day Eric Returns

**Enjoy this chapter. It's alittle short , sorry for that.**

I woke up the next morning on the couch, and sat up. I was a little confused; I'd went to sleep on the floor last night. And where was Sonny?

I looked around, and saw him on the floor beside me. I came to the conclusion that he'd moved me onto the couch and slept on the floor. He stared up at the ceiling, and looked over when he saw me watching him. "Morning Sleeping Beauty."

He shot me a crooked grin, and I waved quietly.

I heard the front door open, and glanced over as Eric entered the room. "Hey Will." He waved, and started into the kitchen. When he saw Sonny, he halted. I saw recognition flash in his eyes, and I glanced back and forth between the two of them. Eric cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go make some breakfast."

After he left the room, I looked at Sonny and he was already on his feet. "I gotta go." He slipped on his hoodie and shoes and started out of the room.

"Hey, wait a second.." I frowned.

He looked back at me, and I could see regret in his eyes.

"What."

He said it more like a statement than a question. I flinched and shook my head. "Nothing." He turned around and practically ran out the door. I wondered what had spooked him so badly, until Eric came back in the room.

"Who was that?"

"Someone I met at school..." I murmured. "Do you know him?"

"I don't want him here again Will. There aren't a lot of things I ask from you but... just keep him out." He pointed to his leg, and then it hit me.

The scar on Eric's leg was from a fight he'd gotten in back in early February. It was from a bullet wound. I remembered Sonny telling me about the fight that had occurred with he and someone he had met. I felt sick.

Eric had been jailed for a week after the fight, but my dad had bailed him out shortly before the accident that took his life in March.

I had never connected Eric's injury with Sonny. Probably because Sonny had said he'd been seventeen when that had happened. But he also had said he'd killed Eric. So he was probably lying about his age too.

"What happened?" I wanted Eric's side of the story. I had never talked to him about the fight, because I figured it didn't concern me.

"I think we were both kind of... drunk. I never wanted to fight with him. But I..." he paused and sighed. "That's what it came to. Just be careful around him Will. He's got a pretty bad record... he's probably really dangerous."

I let out a sigh. "I won't bother with him anymore."

Eric nodded and smiled a little. "Hey, don't let this get you down, 'kay?"

I returned the smile and shrugged. "It's all good." Despite my response, my mind still pondered over the mystery.

**Next Update: Really Soon. Thanks for reading**


	10. The Day Of The Hero

**Here you go. Enjoy**

I opened my eyes and looked over at my alarm clock. The hideous screeching sound had awoken me from a nightmare, and for once I thanked it for its helpfulness.

I put a hand to my forehead and realized I was sweating. Sitting up, I rubbed my sweat-soaked arms and looked around for my blanket. It was on the floor, so I picked it up and set it on the bed before getting to my feet. I picked out some clothes for the day and stepped into the bathroom.

After my shower, I dried in brushed my hair. I felt just as tired as I had last night before I'd gone to bed. My body ached, and I guessed it'd been from sleeping on it wrong, but the shower had helped drastically. I stared at my eyes in the mirror, they had dark circles around them.

I slipped out the door, careful not to wake Eric, who had to be at work at around ten or so. Most of the time when I was finished readying myself for school, he was in the living room watching TV, wide awake.

Eric had trouble sleeping, as I did, but he couldn't just walk around for a few and then go back to sleep. Once he was awake, he didn't get back to sleep, so when he was lucky enough to get some sleep, I was cautious not to wake him.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I heard the familiar sound of Sonny's motorcycle nearing me. He looked over at me when he rode past, and waved, but didn't bother to stop. I shoved my hands in my pockets and pretended not to see him. I rarely walked to school, though I walked home from school frequently, but today since Eric had been asleep, I had to.

I walked up the steps and into the large brick building, and made my way to my locker.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Sonny talking with the he same guy he'd slammed against the wall at the party Saturday night.

I noticed just how height size Sonny was compared to the jock. Because Steven towered over him. Maybe it was because he was so chunky. I laughed at the thought, and saw Sonny glance over at me. "You think something's funny?" he started towards me, and I flinched back against my locker, shaking my head quickly.

I could see the look in his eyes as he stood over me. He seemed angry, but there was something else too. It looked like regret. He leaned in close. "Stay out of my way. I don't want to hurt you." He hit me in the stomach, gentler than he had been the past week, but still pretty hard. I doubled over, breathless, and when I finally looked up, he was gone.

I let out a whine, and finally brought myself to my feet. I made my way to my first class, and sat down in my desk. I laid my head down and closed my eyes, praying the day was over.

After I left school, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and slowly turned around. One of the cheerleaders stood with her arms crossed, smacking her gum. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"I saw you and Sonny hanging out at his party over the weekend," she started. "I wanted to know if you could ask him out for me. You seem to be pretty close to him."

I laughed bitterly. "Obviously you haven't seen me around him at school." I looked at my feet. "I think he has a girlfriend. Or a crush at least." I thought back to the girl he'd called Angel, and with the thought came the familiar rush of hurt. As much as I hated to admit it, I realized I had a crush on Sonny.

She frowned, and bit her bottom lip. "Oh. Well. Thanks anyway." She turned around and started to walk off, then glanced back at me over her shoulder. "What's your name again?"

"I'm Will," I said quietly, before I turned around to make my way back home.

I stopped at the park, halfway home, and sat down against the same tree where Sonny and I had been Saturday, and lost myself in my thoughts.

When I finally came back to reality, it was due to the loud screaming of a fire siren. I got to my feet and looked over the fence behind me just in time to see a bright red firetruck speed past, a motorcycle hot on its tail.

I frowned as I recognized Sonny's bike. Why was he chasing the firetruck? I walked out of the park and followed the sidewalk. It wasn't long before I saw what the big fuss was about.

A thick cloud of smoke rose from the town's elementary school. Sonny skidded to a halt, and I saw him leap off his motorcycle. I ran towards the burning building, just in time to hear one of the firemen let out a yell: "There are still some children inside!"

Sonny looked back at me, but didn't hesitate long before he was bolting towards the building.

I saw one of the firemen hold up his hands to try to stop Sonny from going in any closer, but he just shoved him out of the way and threw himself through the broken window. A moment later, three soot covered children climbed out of the window.

Sonny was carrying one more. He passed the unconscious child to the fireman, just as an ambulance arrived at the scene. Sonny went back, and I rushed forward as the fireman carried the unconscious child to the paramedics.

Sonny reappeared a moment later, carrying a little girl, and passed her to me. He was coughing, and his eyes were bloodshot from all the smoke. I could only imagine the hell he'd went through in the burning school. I quickly carried the child to the ambulance and handed her over to a paramedic, before returning for Sonny. He laid on the ground, eyes closed. I knelt beside him. "Sonny...?"

He gave a weak smile. "I'm fine..." His eyes remained closed as I picked him up gingerly, careful not to hurt him too badly. He was heavy, and it was difficult for me to carry his weight, but I made it to the ambulance, and the paramedics quickly went to work on giving him oxygen and patching up his burns.

They took off his shirt, now covered in holes from where he'd been burned, and I was thankful that he- miraculously- wasn't too bad off.

I watched as they worked, and none of them even seemed to notice me. After they loaded him into the ambulance, one of the paramedics turned to me. "Are you of any relation to him?" he asked.

"I'm um.." I thought desperately, knowing that if I could think of something they'd let me accompany them to the hospital. Then I looked at his motorcycle. He was going to need it when he got out anyway, so I shook my head and ran for it as they loaded Sonny into the ambulance. I hopped onto the bike and put on a helmet, then turned to follow the ambulance to the hospital.

What a day.

**Next Update: Soon okay. Thanks for reading**

**I'm** **writting like crazy right now. Stay with me things are about to get good or bad ;-) **


	11. The Day I Told Him

**Sad Chapter. I'm sorry**

I'd been by Sonny's side for about an hour or so now, and outside, the sky was beginning to darken. He'd been unconscious, but now I could see him starting to move around.

His eyes flicked open, and he let out a sigh.

"You're awake." I said.

His gaze fixed itself on me, and his lips curved into their bitter smile. "Yep."

"Sonny... you saved those kids." I bit my thumb, and his laugh surprised me.

"Surprise, surprise, I'm not just a heartless criminal." He looked away for a moment, then his eyes locked with mine, and I felt my stomach turn in anxiety.

"I.. didn't mean it like that..." I frowned.

"So. I assume your Uncle told you what happened?" he asked.

"Yeah.." I looked at my feet.

He let out a sigh. "I.." he trailed off, and shook his head.

I looked at him, and put a hand on his arm. "Sonny. It's fine okay? It's in the past."

He pulled away, and I quickly removed my hand. "I understand if you hate me. You have reason to."

"I don't hate you..." I struggled to find the words to say.

"Like I said, it's in the past, and I know you feel bad about it.

He sighed quietly. "I'm sorry."

I knew those were words not frequently used by him. My lips curled into a slight smile, and he looked at me. "Look. I'll stay off your back at school from now on, 'kay?"

I nodded, slightly shocked, and he smiled and held out his hand. I shook it, and this time he was the one holding on for a moment too long. I didn't want to pull away, so we just sat there, holding each others' hand, until he finally let go. After a few moments of dead silence, I felt like it was time to tell him. He deserved to know, and I trusted him not to judge me. "Sonny... can I.. can I tell you something?" I murmured quietly, half hoping he wouldn't hear.

Of course he did, and he answered. "Of course."

I gathered my courage, and blurted out. "I'm gay."

He stared at me for a second with a concentrated frown on his face. "Excuse me?"

"I-I'm gay." I looked at my hands and bit the inside of my cheek. My heart was pounding rapidly, and my head spun as I waited for his response.

He let out a string of curse words I didn't think I'd ever heard in my life, and looked at me. "Get out."

I flinched, and without hesitation, stood up and walked out of the room.

I wished I had a phone to call Eric with; I didn't want to walk all the way home from the hospital. As I walked down the street, I sensed someone following me, and turned around. I didn't see anyone at first glance, but looking into the shadows, there stood a hooded man.

I recognized one of the thugs who'd jumped me just last Friday when the hood was removed from his head. "So, your little boyfriend decided to play hero last Friday huh? This time he's not around to save you though." He started advancing on me, and I turned around and began to run.

Before I could get away, I felt a sharp pain in my side and collapsed.

When I looked down, a knife was embedded deep into my skin. _Today's_ _just_ _not my_ _day_... I pulled it out, cursing at the pain, and held it out towards him as my own blood dripped onto my clothes. "Stay back!"

He chuckled. "I'm terrified." He raised up his hands in mock defeat. "You've got me now!"

I looked down at my side to see how much blood I'd lost, and wasn't surprised to see a dark puddle forming around me. I felt shaky, and I was becoming sleepier every minute. The man knelt beside me, took the knife from my hand and dragged me into an alley. I was only half conscious, and when he took the knife and shoved it into my stomach, I decided it'd be best to let sleep take over.

Everything went black, and I was glad for the emotional and the physical pain to be gone.

**Next Update: Later. Thanks For reading**


	12. The Same Day New Guy

**Don't hate me I promise there will be some good things ahead. Stay with me**

When I came to, I didn't know exactly where I was. I looked around, frantically trying to make sense of the worried faces around me.

Then I realized: I was in the hospital. I looked down at my stomach and saw that it was covered by a bandage.

I looked back up just as Eric pushed his way through the nurses. I could see he'd been crying, and when he finally saw that I was okay, he wiped his eyes. "Will, don't scare me like that ever again..." He grabbed my hand and held it tightly. "I can't lose you..."

I blinked, and one of the nurses looked at Eric, then down at me. She was really pretty, with dark hair and green eyes.

"He'll be fine sir. The police are out looking for his assailant now."

Eric nodded, and I could sense the anger coursing through him when he squeezed my hand.

"What happened..?" I murmured.

"A civilian witnessed the latter part of the attack, and after your attacker fled the scene, he carried you all the way to the hospital." After she'd finished explaining, the nurse smiled. "I have to go now, but I'll make sure to check up on you later."

She patted my arm and turned to leave the room.

"Hey, wait.." I moved around a little, trying to get comfortable in the hospital bed.

The nurse turned back towards me. "Yes?"

"The guy that saved me... is he still here?" I asked.

"He's in the waiting room. As of now it's best you have as few visitors as possible, until you settle down." She smiled comfortingly.

"Can I see him? I want to thank him.." I touched my bandaged stomach gingerly.

"I.." She paused, and Eric shot her a pleading look. "I suppose. I'll get him."

She left the room, and a moment later, my savior walked through the door. He was tall, with medium length blonde hair. The one eyes was a bright green "How you doing?" He asked, as he sat down on one side of me. "I'm Tyler." He flipped his hair, and my breath caught in my throat.

"I.. I'm good." I smiled a little, and he returned the smile.

"Great. You're not hurt too badly are you?"

I shook my head. "Thank you though.. for saving me I mean".

He shrugged. "It's no problem... I'm sorry I couldn't have showed up sooner."

I studied him, and observed that he was around my age. "I haven't seen you around school."

"I'm uh, I'm homeschooled." He laughed a little, and ran his hand through his hair.

I nodded. "That makes sense." I smiled a little, and heard Eric clear his throat. "I'm gonna go get some dinner... I'll be back in a few."

I looked at Eric, and nodded. "Alright Eric.. don't be in much of a hurry."

He stood up and walked out of the room, and I looked back at Tyler.

He grinned at me. "So who was that?"

I nodded. "That's my Uncle Eric.. I live with him. Both of my parents passed away so..."

Tyler nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I live with my dads."

I blinked, not sure if I'd heard him correctly. "Dad or dads?" I asked.

"My biological parents put me up for adoption, and my adopted dad is gay, so yeah, my dads." He laughed. "I'm uh.. I am too."

"Really?" I said, maybe a little too quickly. "That's awesome, so am I!"

He laughed quietly, and smiled. "I kinda guessed. I don't know, I mean, I just can tell. Y'know, when someone is?" He shrugged. "So do you have a boyfriend?" I could tell he was a bit more nervous than he had been before.

I shrugged and shook my head. "No... there's this guy but he kinda hates me because I am..."

"That kinda sucks..." Tyler frowned. "My last boyfriend cheated on me with a girl, so.. I've been single since May. We'd been dating for seven months."

"I'm sorry.." I frowned and he shrugged. "It's no big deal." He shot me a smile. "Hey, I've gotta go, but uh... do you wanna hang out sometime?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure. The park on Wednesday?"

"Sounds good. Four o'clock?" He stood up, and as I nodded again, he shot me a thumbs up. "See you then." He placed a hand on my arm for a second, and then left the room.

I closed my eyes and after a few moments, I was grateful to be asleep.

**Next Update: Nov/17. Thanks for reading**


	13. The Date With Sonny

-**Introducing a few new characters. Stay tuned **

I had finally been released from the hospital early Wednesday morning, and told to take it easy on my stomach.

The knife wound hadn't been terribly deep, but it had been enough to do moderate damage, so of course I had to be careful not to open the stitched up wound. I had been told to come back in two weeks to have the stitches removed, and wasn't very happy about that.

The nurse who had been taking care of me seemed to be overly fond of Eric, and had asked for his number. He offered to take her out on a date, and she had accepted. So while I was at the park today with Tyler, they'd be at a movie.

I felt kind of bad for Maka, because she'd been left at home by herself so often since she'd joined the family. I didn't want to ditch Tyler though, and I certainly couldn't take her with me to the park, so I left her some catnip before I left.

I had waited until about 3:30 to even start getting dressed to go to the park. Fortunately, I hadn't seen much of Sonny, or even thought much of him. But I knew that wouldn't last, because he always seemed to find a way back.

As I walked to the park, I held a hand over my stomach. It ached, and I regretted not asking Eric to drive me here instead of walking. I finally walked through the gate, and looked around for Tyler. I spotted him almost immediately.

He was leaning against a tree, his iPod in hand. I approached him slowly, and as he looked up, he smiled. I sat down beside him, and he hugged me. "How's your stomach?" he asked quietly, and I pulled up my shirt to show him. He gently ran a hand around the skin close to it, careful not to touch it.

"It looks better than it did..." I looked at him, and he smiled bitterly.

I leaned against his shoulder. "It doesn't hurt as bad, unless I walk a lot."

"Then don't walk?" he suggested, and shot me a grin.

I laughed quietly. "I kinda had to.."

"I'll carry you home." He winked, and I rolled my eyes. "I'll live."

With a playful frown, he moved around so his arm was over my shoulder. He pointed across the park, to a tall girl, with dyed black and brown hair.

"I forgot to tell you that I have a sister... she's adopted of course, but she may as well be a blood relative. She's a lot like me. My dads have this thing for scene kids." He laughed jokingly. "I call her that a lot, because it annoys her, but she's actually pretty cool."

I watched the girl, and what I could only assume was her boyfriend. The boy had his back turned to me, and was talking to her. I saw her shake her head and grab his arm, and as they started towards us, my breath caught in my throat.

Out of all the people she could have been with at that moment, she had to pick Sonny.

-**Sorry for the short chapter, but you know me I will update really soon. Thanks for reading**


	14. The Date With Sonny Pt 2

**Almost 100 reviews that is something that i never excepted thanks for everything. Enjoy**

I let out an angry sigh. I hated him not accepting me. I hated him for hating me. Most of all, I hated him for making me fall for him.

I realized at that moment just how in love I was with the delinquent. My heart felt as if it was being torn apart, and it hurt terribly. I missed that we used to have something close to a friendship.

I kept my head down as he walked up to us, along with the girl. "Hey Tyler. Who's this cute guy?" I looked up, then quickly looked back down. I heard Sonny let out a sigh.

Tyler laughed. "This is the guy I was telling you about, the one who I found Monday night..."

"_Found?" I heard Sonny ask._

"Someone attacked him..." Tyler wrapped his arm tighter around me, protectively. "He was in the hospital for a day."

I looked up at Sonny, and he nodded. "Bad luck."

It bothered me how he was acting like he didn't even know me, but I wasn't going to say anything to Tyler about him.

"I never did catch your name." Tyler frowned, and I looked at him. "I'm Will..."

He grinned. "Will, this is Emily. Emily, Will."

I looked up, and Emily held out her hand. I shook it and gave her a friendly smile, and she shot Tyler a look. I glanced from her to Tyler, and saw he was blushing.

I heard Sonny clear his throat, and Emily looked at him for a moment before speaking. "And this is Sonny. I met him about a week ago."

She looked at him, and he smiled and kissed her. I swore I heard my heart breaking in two, but I refused to let any of them see that I was upset.

Sonny looked at me after he pulled away. "I know Will. He and I go to school together. I was wondering where he was today."

I watched him for a moment longer, then looked away when he looked back at me.

As they kept talking, I closed my eyes and lost myself in my thoughts. I tried to convince myself I didn't care about Michael, but the more I thought about him, the angrier and the sadder I felt.

Tyler put a hand on my arm, and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Do you wanna go get some ice cream or something?" He asked. "Sonny and Emily are headed home I guess."

I shrugged. "I don't have any money.."

Tyler laughed, and hugged me close. "I'm paying, silly."

I smiled a little and tilted my head at him. "Oh.. thanks..."

He got to his feet and offered me a hand, and I took it. On our way to the Ice cream shop, he told me more about his family.

One of his dads was from England, and the other had been here in Salem all his life. They were working on adopting another child at the moment, another boy around our age.

As we ate our ice cream, we walked back to Tyler's, and I told him about my parents, and Maka, and Eric.

I discovered that Sonny and Tyler live relatively close as we walked up his driveway, and that bothered me, but I hoped he'd keep to his own turf and stay away from us. I knew that was doubtful, seeings as Emily and him seemed to get along so well, but I could only hope.

Tyler walked into the house, and I followed shyly. When we walked into the living room, one man sat on the couch. He looked up as we entered the room and smiled. I noticed he was very young, probably in his mid twenties, and I wondered how he dealt with two teenagers.

His eyes were a dark hazel, and he had shoulder length brown hair. "Hi Tyler." He got to his feet and approached me, then held out his hand.

"You must be the boy he won't shut up about." He laughed. "He's been talking about you since Monday night."

I shook his hand. "Uh.. yeah.. I'm Will.." I smiled shyly.

"I'm Christopher, Tyler's dad." He returned the smile. "Make yourself at home. If you want, you can stay for dinner. Martin will be home shortly. He gets off of work at five." He sat back down on the couch, and Tyler grinned at me.

"If you need us, we'll be in my room. Just call."

"Alright guys. Nice meeting you Will!"

I gave another shy smile. "You too," I murmured as Tyler grabbed my hand and I followed him upstairs.

We laughed and goofed off until Tyler's other dad got home, and it was time for dinner. By that time, Emily had made it home as well, and thankfully, she was without Sonny.

He hadn't crossed my mind at all that night, and I was feeling pretty proud of myself. Maybe getting over him wouldn't be as difficult as I initially thought.

**Next Update: Nov/17. Thanks for reading**


	15. The Day At School

**Short Chapter but next update will be Sonny's POV**.

I stayed at home Thursday to rest. I woke up early Friday morning, and readied myself for school, while praying silently all morning that I wouldn't run into Sonny.

As I walked to my locker, I kept my head down and tried to think positively. I picked out the books I needed, and shut my locker. When I turned around, Sonny stood across the hall watching me. Our eyes met for a second, and then I looked away and walked to class.

The day passed without him bothering me, or even looking at me, and part of me was a little upset that he pretended not to notice me. The other part of me was happy. Maybe he would just ignore me from now on, and my life could go back to what it was before he came along. But shouldn't he be bullying me worse now? The thought lingered throughout my walk home.

I spotted Tyler sitting on the front step, and wondered briefly why he was here, but I was glad for his company. He stood up when I made it halfway down the driveway, and walked over to me.

"Hey, is it okay if I come hang out here for awhile?" He gave me a smile, and I shrugged. "If you want."

I walked inside the house, with him close behind me. I dropped my bag beside the door and collapsed on the couch.

I felt Maka jump into my lap and I scratched her behind the ears. I heard Tyler chuckle quietly. "She's cute. What'd you say her name is again?" I had told him about Maka the day before, but I guessed he'd forgotten her name.

"Maka." I smiled at the kitten.

"She needs a collar, don't you think?" He shot me a grin as the kitten leaped off the couch and pounced on him.

"Mmm.." I sighed. "She does..."

"Wanna go to the pet store later and find one?" He picked the kitten up and she squeaked at him.

"Sure." I smiled as he sat down next to me, and he put an arm around my shoulder. I couldn't help wishing it was Sonny who was doing all of this for me. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I cursed mentally. That wasn't right to even consider. Tyler was doing all he could for me, I should appreciate it!

I did though... but there was still Sonny. The criminal. The delinquent. He seemed broken... and I wanted to fix him somehow.

If only he'd let me.

**Next** **Update**: **Coming** **Soon**. **Thanks** **for** **reading**


	16. Sonny's POV

**Enjoy**.

My name is Sonny. Sonny Kiriakis I'm nineteen years old, but unfortunately, I've failed twice and am still in the eleventh grade. I live with my foster parents.

My real parents well I won't go into detail about them.

I'm pretty much a juvenile delinquent, to put it shortly, but I can be pretty nice if needed. I just love giving people a way to remember me.

There are some things about me that no one here knows, and never will. I'll take my secrets to my grave if needed. There's one thing in particular.

I'm actually gay.

Surprised? You shouldn't be.

I know Will's crushing on me. The ironic thing is that I like him a lot too.

Again, you shouldn't be surprised.

I have a reputation to hold up. So, I'm just going to have to throw my emotions aside and forget about all of this. After all, how hard can pushing emotions away be? I've done it with every other person.

Actually... it's pretty damn hard.

I sat on my roof and watched a squirrel scamper across the lawn, before scurrying up the tall oak tree in my front yard. I sighed and moved into a different position as I delved deeper into my mind.

I watched the sidewalk and spotted Will and Tyler walking. Will was carrying his kitten Maka and Tyler was carrying what looked like a litter box and a couple of bags. I frowned, wondering where they'd been.

My first assumption was that they'd been to the pet store.

I saw Will glance at me out of the corner of his eye, and I smiled bitterly at him. From where he was standing, it probably looked more like a grimace.

Sighing, I slipped back into my window. I picked up my iguana, Sid, and walked out of my bedroom into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple off the table and started out the door, the iguana perched on my shoulder like always.

I almost regretted not showing him to Will before I realized that Sid isn't overly fond of anyone who isn't me. I'd had the iguana since I moved in with my foster parents.

I know what you're thinking. "You're an adult, why are you still stuck with your foster parents?"

You see, there is this type of person called a freeloader. If you're smart, you'll realize, "Oh. You stay there because it's free room and board". If you're not smart, there you go.

I called Tyler's name, and tried to ignore Will when they both turned around. Tyler waved.

"You know where Emily is? I haven't talked to her all day." Truth be told, I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't like her. She was too peppy and annoying.

"She's at home. Wanna come over?" I clearly saw Will shoot him a pleading look, and couldn't help but smirk.

I nodded and approached the two of them.

**N**-**Update: Soon. Thanks for reading**


	17. The Day I Admit My Feeling's

**Next** **Chapter** **will** **be** **so** **good**. **Enjoy**

Will kept his head low as we walked back to Tyler's. I kept glancing at him out of the corner of my eye, but his expression lacked emotion of any sorts.

I walked through the door of the house to find Emily sprawled out across the couch. When she spotted me, she practically tackled me. "Sonny!" She kissed my lips, and I kissed back. "I missed you."

I gave a fake, but believable smile. "I missed you more." I looked at Will, just as Tyler grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. Emily kissed my cheek, and I kissed her nose. "Wanna go walking or something?"

She smiled. "Of course." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. We made our way down the street, making small talk as we did so. After a few moments, she stopped suddenly.

"Hey, Sonny. We should head back now.." She sounded a little uneasy, and though she tried to conceal her nervousness, I still detected it. "Why? We just left." I gave a small laugh.

"Because. C'mon." She began to pull me the other direction, but all too soon, I heard a male's deep voice behind me. "Hey Emily. Who's this fag?"

I whirled around, my eyes flaming, to see a tall, muscular, blonde. His blue eyes held a confident, smug expression, and an arrogant smirk plastered itself onto his face. "Wanna say that again, closer to my face this time?" I practically snarled.

"Seems like the queer's butthurt." He smirked. "I hope you're not cheating on me with this faggot Emily." He brushed past me and pulled her in close.

"Of course I wasn't sweetie." She purred and smiled sweetly.

I laughed. "Oh, Emily. It's over hun."

The boy turned towards me. "Stay away from my girlfriend."

I smirked. "It's quite alright, I don't mess with whores." I turned around, and began to walk away, when I felt his fist connect with the back of my head.

I staggered forward, and quickly regained my balance. I turned around, my fists in tight balls. "You don't want to start something you can't finish, do you?"

Before I could dodge his attack, he lunged forward and grabbed my throat. His strength and agility was surprising.

He slammed me against the wall of a brick building roughly, and I squirmed under his grip. If only he'd get a little closer...

He made a step forward, and I mentally laughed. This is too easy. I kicked his crotch, and when he dropped me and doubled over, I kneed him in the face. Emily rushed to his side.

I turned around and began to walk away, but I had underestimated my opponent.

I felt a sharp blow to the side of my head, similar to the one I had felt earlier, but sharper. My vision darkened, and everything went black.

When I came to, my head hurt terribly, and I felt sick. Will and Tyler stood over me. "What.. happened..?" I asked.

"Emily's friend and you fought. One of the two of them knocked you out." Tyler placed a hand on my head. He removed it after a moment and showed it to me. Blood covered his fingers.

After wiping it on my shirt, he looked at Will, who watched me worriedly. "We went walking after you didn't show back up, and found you on a park bench. I called Emily and she told me what happened."

I laughed bitterly, and pain shot through my head. "She was cheating on me with him."

Tyler's expression changed to one of interest. "Oh."

"Sonny... are you alright?" Will's soft voice caught me off guard. When I looked at him, I felt a slight pull at my heart.

"I'm fine." I managed to keep my facial expression nonchalant.

It bothered me majorly to hide my emotions from him.

Maybe it was the pain that changed my mind, but after a few moments of considering, I decided to tell him how I felt.

I prayed he wouldn't hate me...

**N**. **Update**: **Nov**/**18**. **Thanks** **for** **reading**


	18. The Day He Showed His Feeling's

**That moment is finally here. Enjoy**

_Sonny POV-_

I pulled myself into a sitting position, ignoring my throbbing head, before clearing my throat. "Will? Can I talk to you for a few? Alone?"

I heard him let out a small noise, and I didn't know whether it was one of fear or surprise, or both. "I guess."

With a nod, I pulled myself to my feet. "Uh.. it'd be best if we can go outside or something. Away from everyone." I watched him, determining his reaction, and he didn't seem surprised, just a little confused.

"Okay, let's go." He stood up and walked out the door. I followed quietly.

When we'd made it outside, I took his hand and led him into the woods near Tyler's backyard. When I was sure no one was watching, I halted suddenly. "I need to tell you how I feel."

"What do you mean by that?" I heard him let out a bitter laugh. "I know how you feel. You hate me.

"No... no, no, no..." I shook my head repeatedly, and when I looked back up, I saw confusion in his eyes. "Will, I'm gay."

He backed away from me, anger in his eyes. "You're lying. You hate me because I am! You were with Emily. Just... leave me alone..." He backed away, and started to run into the woods.

After a moment, I followed him. He was fast, and he managed to make it out of sight in the thick foliage. I cursed under my breath and yelled desperately. "Will! Please come back.. please.."

I looked around, and after awhile, I decided it was hopeless. I sat on the leafy ground, and let out a quiet, miserable sigh.

I'd never find him...

_Will POV-_

I'd finally made it out of sight of Sonny. I'd scurried up a tree even tho I hate heights, and was leaning against it silently.

After a few moments, he walked past, and I held my breath and sat stock still. I was lucky the leaves hid me, or he'd have easily seen me.

I just needed some time to think..

Sonny yelled out for me, and I chewed on my finger quietly, guiltily.

I saw him disappear into the forest, and as the sun sank below the horizon, I wondered how long he'd stay here.

Knowing him, he wouldn't leave until he found me...

After the sun set, and he hadn't came back, I carefully climbed down from the tree and pushed my way through the leaves. I was shocked to find him so quickly. He sat on the ground, cursing quietly. "Sonny..."

He looked up quickly, and even in the dim moonlight, I could see his cheeks were wet with tears, and I couldn't help but smile in pity. I approached him quietly, and sat down next to him. "Sonny.. what's wrong...?"

He shook his head. "I... nothing... just go." He pulled away, and I held him in a tight hug.

He looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I've done so much to hurt you, and you have every right to hate me. But I'm begging you not to... Will... I love you."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. "You love me...?"

"I know, I know. We haven't known each other for very long. But you... I've fallen hard for you. Your laugh, the way you care about me, your... everything about you is perfect..."

Sonny's gaze went from my eyes to my hand, holding his tight.

I smiled slightly, and placed my free hand on his cheek.

"Sonny..." I leaned in close, and felt my lips touch his, just barely. "I love you too..." I leaned in closer, and kissed him.

**This story will sadly be coming to and in, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. But by your reviews I can tell that you did.**

** : Stay tuned. Thanks for reading**


	19. The Day He Showed His Feeling's Pt 2

**Hope you enjoy the update**.

_Sonny POV- _

For once, just once, I felt sparks between me and the boy who's life I'd made a living hell. But now, I was done with that. I was done with constantly hurting him, disappointing him.

Will was the one guy I wanted to be with. I felt stupid for having fallen for him so quickly, but at the same time, I felt like I could fly. My heart raced, every time he touched me...

"Sonny?" His voice sent chills up my spine.

"Yeah?" I asked, my forehead pressed against his. I could feel him breathing softly on my lips.

"Shouldn't we go home now?" He asked, one hand cradling my cheek, the other pressing against the earth beneath us.

I got to my feet, and held out my own hand to help him to his as well. After he took it, I laced my fingers with his, and gave him a small smile. "Yeah. Let's go."

He hugged me tightly, and briefly, and then we were on our way back to Tyler's. It was difficult to see in the dim moonlight, and we stumbled through the thick foliage, searching for our way back.

Surprisingly, it was relatively easy to do so, and when we finally made it in sight of Tyler, who was pacing rather worriedly on his front porch, he leaped over the railing and came running towards us.

"Sonny! Will! Where have you guys been?!" I was taken aback at his worry for me, and then my shock left, replaced by flaming jealousy, as he tackled Will into a hug, ripping his hand from mine. I ground my teeth together, and frowned.

"Will, I was so worried!" He held him close, and Will hugged back with one arm, grinning sheepishly.

"I just needed to talk with someone." He gave me a small smile and a wink, and when Tyler let go and turned his eyes towards me, I pulled Will in and planted a kiss on his nose.

Tyler's jaw dropped, and I thought I saw a flicker of disappointment across his face. "Are you guys... dating?"

Will looked at me, and I looked at him. A grin spread across my face. "Well are we..babe?" I winked.

Will laughed softly, and blushed. "I believe we are."

Tyler just looked in sadness. "I not happy about it especially losing someone as great as you Will but I want you to be happy".

I was happy that he was so understanding. "Thank you Tyler it means a lot.

He grinned. "Come on, let's go inside and get you guys some dinner. Dad made vegetable soup." As he turned around, Emily came flying out the door, screaming her lungs out.

"There's an iguana in my room!"

I cursed. "Oh... Sid!" I ran into the house and up to Emily's room, where the creature sat innocently on top of her dresser. I carefully picked him up, and put him on my shoulder. Will and Tyler stood in the doorway, grinning. "Emily doesn't like lizards, obviously."

I shook my head. "Apparently not."

After we all ate and rested for a bit, Will and I decided to walk home. We said our goodbyes and walked out the door.

I walked him home, and as we stopped outside his house, I pulled him in close, and kissed his lips. "Hey, don't miss me too much tonight, alright?"

I felt Sid shift on my shoulder, and I pulled away before he got too annoyed with Will.

He shook his head and smiled. "I probably will." He hugged me one last time. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." I smiled as wiped the fading tears out of his eyes "Sweet dreams."

"You too." Will squeezed my hand, and then turned to walk up his driveway. I watched as he disappeared inside, and then made my way back home.

-:'(

_**The reason I decided to end this story is because I like to tell a story that goes from pain-happiness in I feel like that's where the two main characters are at in there lives.**_

**Next Update: Last Chapter. Thanks for reading**


	20. No More Denial, I Love You

**The end hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading**

Sonny showed up at my house early Saturday morning, and it bothered me a lot. I was feeling very self-conscious of myself, as I'd only answered the door in a pair of pajama pants.

My hair was a mess, and I felt very disoriented and sleep-addled.

Today was our Ninth month anniversary, and Sonny had promised to take me someplace special.

"Get dressed sleepyhead!" He was grinning from ear to ear as he bounced through the door. "We've got a big day ahead of us, babe." He pecked my lips, and I whined and fell onto the couch.

"Awww, someone didn't get enough sleep last night." Sonny giggled, and sat down beside me, holding me tight.

"I missed you last night." He kissed my forehead, and I smiled up at him. "I missed you too Sunshine."

He grinned and put on a fake, angry expression. "You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Yes, but blame the person who gave you the name Sonny."

I winked, and sat up before kissing his lips. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get ready, okay?"

"Hurry!" Sonny smiled. "I have someplace really special to take you."

I rolled my eyes and shot him a smile before disappearing upstairs. When I returned, I was wearing my every day apparel, which consisted of a pair of black jeans and a blue bottom down shirt.

"You look amazing." Sonny grinned and hugged me close.

"Okay, so, you ready to go?" He locked his hand in mine, and I nodded, though he was already dragging me out the front door.

"What's got you so excited and worked up?" I giggled and poked his cheek as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Oh, nothing." He smiled at me, and I kissed his cheek, grinning sheepishly as I did so.

Sonny had taken me to a variety of places, and we had ended the day by going to the Brady Pub, which he had got my grandmother Caroline to close it for a few hours just for us.

I had agreed, and we began to walk around Horton Town Square, hand in hand. I could feel Sonny shaking against me, and I wondered why he was so nervous.

After awhile, I turned to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What's going on with you Sonny?

You're shaking like a leaf."

"Huh?" He tilted his head, blushing bright red. Even in the dim light of the sunset, I could see his cheeks turn pink.

I shook my head and giggled, before squeezing his hand.

As we neared the park, Sonny suggested we take a break. I started to sit, but before I could, he had already dropped to one knee. My breath caught in my throat, and I felt tears in my eyes when he spoke his next words.

"Will... I know this is kind of early, but I love you... and I want to be with you forever. I want to know that I will be with you forever... so... William Robert Horton... will you marry me?"

He looked up at me in anticipation as he opened a small jewelry box, containing a silver ring.

"Sonny...I..." My breath caught in my throat again, and I threw my arms around his neck. "I do!"

He fell backwards with my unexpected tackle, and I landed on top of him. The jewelry box and the ring landed near us, but neither of us seemed to notice, or care. I leaned close to his lips, my hands on either side of his head, and kissed him deeply and passionately. "I love You Sonny..."

"I love you too Will..." Sonny smiled and brushed my left cheek. "Always.." He picked up the ring from where it lay on the ground and slipped it onto my finger.

I smiled and kissed him again before laying my head on his chest as we watched the sun sink below the horizon.

**I have had a great time writing this story, thank you so much. Make sure you read my future** **stories**.


	21. The Denial- After The Proposal

Tittle: The Denial-After The Proposal

Sonny and Will have been engaged for three years now. They've moved to Los Angeles together, but not all is well. Sonny's hot temper often causes arguments between the couple, and occasionally, their small disputes turn to altercations.

Will is getting just a little sick of his fiancee's hot temper, but Sonny doesn't realize how far he's pushing his lover. When they've reunited with an old friend, Will begins to gain feelings for him. Could Sonny be able to save their relationship before it's too late, or will he lose Will ?

The reason why I decided to make a sequel to this story is because I just came up with the idea I wanted it would be fun to continue the drama of these two. So right now I am currently writing another story but starting next week I will start posting it.

Thanks for you're support. Can't wait

Start Date: Dec/2


End file.
